Adam and the chipmunksBack to the future Episode IV JourneythroughTime
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The future is in jeopardy and of course Marty is the one to recruit 17 chipmunks to help him stop biff from his joy ride and go figure prevent a temporal collapse what could go wrong


_**Seville Productions Presents**_

_**a chipmunk studios production **_

_**Adam and the chipmunks : Back to the future Episode IV Journey through Time **_

**A/N: well guys another chipmunks crossover anyway though as the title above would suggest this is going to be a crossover so then with out further ado on with the story in hopes you guys all like it though ,but before you reader continue with this I'd like to suggest to read the other chipmunk crossovers since that section isn't read as much though **

It was a nice warm day in the town of L.A. Adam and the others were just hanging out like normal of course by normal you would figure Alvin and Jill playing pranks galore on the others well that's normal to those two but still its normal to the sevilles but to Adam it was a constant annoyance to him .

"Alright Alvin I know your going to pull a bucket of water so I'm NOT following for it instead I have little something for you" said Adam clearly annoyed with his little brother . Instead he handed him a present of course Alvin being the nice brother that he is he opened it and got a snake which was fake right in his furry face .

"Alright you got me but it . Is . On" said Alvin with an evil look on his face that would make Ian cower in a corner . "You had better bring your A game Alvin" said Adam . And sure enough Dave had enough of Alvin's Antics . "Alright Alvin go to your room Adam you to" said Dave furious .

Adam could tell that its better to listen then get deeper into trouble but of course Alvin has a tendency to do just that . And of course Alvin got the blunt of the punishment and Adam was let off with just a warning

_Lucky me though I do feel sorry for Alvin …... not well that's what you get for messing with me _Thought Adam. And everything went back to normal or so they all thought . Just outside the house a couple of loud bangs were clearly heard and car came roaring down the road until it skidded to a hault who ever was behind the wheel someone was a genius at driving .

He parked the car alongside the mail box and got out of the car and saw broad daylight . So he disguised it as your normal Delorean hoping no one would figure out what was inside the car

_This has to be the right house the kind man told me to find seventeen chipmunks and one human here I sure do hope that this is it _Thought the man only known as Marty Mcfly . Marty had quite the thing for getting into trouble but Doctor Brown was always there to pull him out of it with some sort of invention of his that may work or not .

_Well this is it no turning back now _Thought Marty as he walked up the cobblestone path and toward the door . He knocked on it and only to reveal Dave . "Uh can I help you?" asked a confused Dave .

"Oh I'm Marty ,Marty Mcfly and I'm looking for your chipmunks and before you ask if I'm with the press or something like that no I'll explain inside" said Marty .

"Well come on in I can do up some coffee" said Dave offering Marty a drink of coffee . Of course Dave didn't know that the coffee was spike with sugar and loads of it a little prank of a certain red clad chipmunk. And of course the coffee was very sweet so Dave served it up either way and sure enough it wasn't a prank at all it was Adam that accidentally added the sugar to the coffee .

"Well anyway let me tell you a bit about myself" said Dave . He told Marty about how he met the four chipmunks and how they met the chipettes and the fiasco with Ian .

"Wow sounds like this Ian character was a real bonehead if you ask me though Biff would put Ian to shame he was a real bully where I come from" said Marty . "Oh I've been meaning to ask that where are you from exactly?" asked Dave. "well I"m from Hill Valley California its not far from here though" Said Marty meeting Doc for the first time not to mention traveling through time.

"I've heard some rather loud bangs as have other neighbors can you offer as to why?" asked Dave . "Well maybe a meitor crashed and made three sonic booms its known to happen" lied Marty . He couldn't tell him that he traveled through time via a time machine it would cause a paradox in the time line .

"Okay I think I believe you though I think that my sons and daughters are upstairs I'll go get them" said Dave . And with that he got up out of his chair and proceeded to head up the stairs .

_Man that was close I sure hope that the doc was doing the right thing in sending me back through time to get seventeen chipmunks though if he's right and all of time go's hair wire then it think we are screwed but I could be wrong oh and Biff took the DMC13 ? How can that be possible we stopped him long ago but now I hear that he broke out and stole it again going on of course a joyride . _Thought Marty . And sure enough the seventeen chipmunks were all there along with Dave .

"Kids I need you to come with me its very very important that you come with me its about the future" said Marty . "Okay hold on here the future? You mean we become jackasses in the future?" asked a confused Simon .

"Oh no no no Simon its about your kids somethings gotta be done about your kids" said Marty . "well Okay we trust you" said Jeanette .

"Marty you had better bring them back safe cause if not I'm calling the cops on you do you understand me" said Dave . "Of course I do I'll take good care of them" said Marty .

And sure enough the seventeen chipmunks plus Marty all left the house and headed toward the car he later revealed it to be a time machine of course Adam was amazed at what he saw it was just like the car he saw in the movies . Simon however was kinda stunned and so was Jeanette Brittany however was unimpressed but they all piled into the passenger seat and Marty buckled them in and he closed the door while reaching across .

Once the door was closed and locked he closed the other gull wing door turned on the time circuits and the display read .

_**Present Time : November 21,2012 . **_

_**Current Destination : November 21,2012 **_

_**Last Time Departed : October 26,1986 **_.

"Wow its just how I play it in GTA Vice City" said Adam amazed . "Or in NFS Underground 2" said Simon . "Wow I didn't know yo could put cars in a video game" said an amazed Brittany . "Oh its true" said Adam. "Okay now I need to focus cause we are going to jump to the future" said Marty he inputted the destination .

Soon it changed to a different date . It was same one as the bottom read out . And sure enough Marty filled up the car with trash . "Well go figure a trash collector" said Brittany with an odd expression on her face .

"yea no kidding only its recycling for fuel for a car like this" said Jeanette . Soon Marty got back and fired up the car and drove for a bit before doing a complete one eighty . All the chipmunks held on for dear life except for Adam he was having the time of his life .

He soon took off at a blazing speed . And sure enough a cop saw the car tearing down the road at a blind speed the cop tried to keep up and sure enough sparks and other things were coming off the car before it vanished with fire trails from its back tires . The cop was baffled and yet confused at the same time but then again he was just seeing things . Meanwhile the Delorean was traveling through a wormhole and it soon arrived in 1986 . Soon it left all seventeen chipmunks breathless and speechless at the same time . But this time it was going to be a grand adventure but not around the world but through time and space at the same time .

TBC

_**A/N: well reader I hope you have enjoyed the first of many chapters to come for this that's right the chipmunks are going to travel through time and space …... mostly time and stopping Biff in the process but also preventing a temporal collapse . But still what could go wrong ? **_


End file.
